


"Holy fuck. Does Lucius know?"

by notinthemoodforshit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthemoodforshit/pseuds/notinthemoodforshit
Summary: Harry introduces his boyfriend to his parents.Obligatory "James and Lily never died" fic.Translated into Russian by Elizavettanor! https://ficbook.net/readfic/6434350/16454579





	"Holy fuck. Does Lucius know?"

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to avoid studying for exams so here you go.

"What if they hate me?"

"Dray, they could never hate you."

"Our fathers never got along in school."

"Neither did our godfathers. Your point?"

"Harry! You aren't helping. My point is that my father doesn't like you purely because of who your father is so why should yours be any different?"

"My dad has a soul. Lucy doesn't."

"Don't call him Lucy."

"Then stop being dramatic. You're meeting my parents whether you like it or not."

"Harry, I can't," Draco whispered. Harry looked deep into his boyfriend's eyes. He reached his hand up slowly, and knocked on his parents' front door. "You fucking bastard."

"Harry, dear. It's so good to see you," Lily smiled at her son and let him in the house. Draco followed awkwardly.

"Lil, who was-Harry! What a lovely surprise," James hugged his son. He took a step back and look at Harry, not yet noticing Draco.

"Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend. Draco-"

"Holy fuck. Does Lucius know?"

"James! Don't swear in front of the kids."

"Mum, we're 20. We aren't kids anymore. Yes, Lucy knows-" Harry received a light slap on his arm. "Sorry. Mr. Malfoy knows." 

"Draco, darling, if you can turn Harry into a polite young man, then I will personally bury James alive if he starts any trouble with your father," Lily said.

"Let's hope they never fight then. I would say Harry here has become much more polite since I walked into his life. And, dare I say, he's better dressed now and his hair is slightly more tamed," Draco responded. 

"You little shit. You're going to turn my own mother against me." Harry slapped Draco's arm playfully.

"Ow. Hitting isn't nice."

"You're one to talk. Should I remind you of last night-"

"Shove off, Potter." Draco crossed his arms and pouted slightly.

"Harry don't shout at him like that. I doubt he has ever done anything to you. Come, Draco, let go make some tea," Lily put a hand on Draco's back and led him to the kitchen. Draco turned and stuck his tongue out at Harry.

"He's a keeper. I haven't seen anyone win over your mother that quickly. Other than Remus, of course," James said.

"It's his Slytherin charm. Not to mention the fact that he's a Malfoy. His dad is a slimy git, but you can't deny that they are an attractive family."

"Don't tell your mum, but I might have had a little fling with Lucius while we were at Hogwarts."

"Oh gross. Let's act like Draco and I are the first Malfoy-Potter relationship."

"Boys, tea," Lily said, leaving the kitchen. Her and Draco each held two mugs as they made their way to the living room. Harry and James followed, taking their cups from their significant others. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying their tea 

"So Mrs. Potter-"

"Please, you can call me Lily."

"Lily, I've always wondered what Harry was like as a child. He refuses to tell me anything."

"Mum, no. Please don't tell him anything. He'll use it against me for the rest of my life." James nearly choked on his tea.

"The rest of your life? You two aren't engaged or anything right?" 

"No. I didn't mean it literally."

"So you don't plan on spending the rest of your lives together?"

"No."

"Wait, just last week you said you could see yourself marrying me one day."

"How long have you two been together to already be talking about marriage?" James asked.

"A year or two," Harry answered. 

"Three years," Draco corrected. 

"So why are we just now getting to meet Draco?" Lily asked.

"You've met him before."

"I meant as your boyfriend."

"Oh. Well, I wasn't quite ready for you guys to know. I was scared that you guys would be upset because of who his father is. Then I just recently asked him to move in with me and I realized that there was no reason to hide him any longer. I know that I want him in my life, and no one's opinion can change that. I love him."

"And you, Draco? Do you feel the same?" 

"Of course, Mr. Po-"

"James."

"James, I love Harry with my whole heart. I see the parts of him that no one else does. Grumpy in the morning, demanding when he's ill, always sore after work or a Quidditch game, sappy as all hell, and he is very particular with his tea. I think every single one of those is beautiful, and I also recognize that he puts up with a lot from me. I steal his body heat and all the blankets, I wake up early for work which always wakes him up, he hates when I drink black coffee-"

"Because then kissing you is like drinking black coffee. It's bitter and gross."

"-Thank you very much for interrupting me. My point was we are both very flawed but it has never gotten in the way of me loving every single thing about him. And we were joking a little about it ealier, but I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with your son."

"I hope that wasn't a proposal. Because I'll be damned if you propose in my parents' living room. Take me out to eat or something at least."

"I take back all of that. I despise Harry and I'm kicking him out. I hope you guys don't mind him staying here," Draco groaned. Harry gasped in shock and James and Lily laughed.

"Welcome to the family, Draco. I can tell that you're absolutely perfect for our Harry," Lily said.

"Thank you. That means the world to me."

 


End file.
